girlhood dream series: my comeback but don't call it my comeback
by DXlover95
Summary: tyani finally gets what she wished for but is this really what she wanted? or will she trade it to stay in SA with shawn?
1. Chapter 1

My comeback, but don't call it my comeback

I sat there in Shawn's ranch sitting on the floor leaned up against his couch and in between his legs, I would be sitting on the couch but it was full because Rebecca and the kids were sitting there, so I respectfully not having a problem with it I sat on the floor in between his legs and my head rested up against his knee while we all watched re-runs of NCIS. I felt like I was about to fall asleep, I know was too comfortable but I didn't want to care and since Shawn wasn't saying anything and seems to be comfortable, so I closed my eyes and then just when I thought I might get a minute to rest my phone vibrates again.. I didn't want to get it but I knew I had to just in case it's important.

So I opened my eyes and sat up groaning low but loud enough for them to hear and grabbed my phone and unlocked my screen to see who was calling me but not to my surprise it was Hunter. I immediately got up and went to the front porch and leaned on the railing looking out at Shawn's front yard, Hey T hunter said, Hi I replied happy to hear him even though we talked or text every other day. He cleared his voice, um... So how are you today? He said, kind of hesitantly. I could tell right away there was something he wanted to tell me but wasn't too sure; I would take it in a good way, every time he was like this I was hoping I wasn't getting "released" as they called that, I call it firing still. Okay Hunter... what to you need to tell me? I said slightly annoyed still hoping I wasn't getting fired. Well... he started, he sighed, hunter I said ok he said I'm not exactly one to beat around the bush but Vince and I have been talking we've been talking with Shawn too.

Hold on T, Vince wants to talk to me real quick, okay I said nicely but not happy. I heard someone coming I turned and Shawn walked over by me and leaned up against the railing, I raised my eyebrow and gave him that really kind of not happy with you look, I saw his eyes and face expression go from calm to uh oh I made Tyani mad; I heard Hunter come back on the phone, I quickly looked out the front door, hey T, I'm going to have to call you back Vince needs me for a meeting he said annoyed sarcastically, even though I knew Hunter loved WWE I knew he kind of hated being in the meetings because they kinda were boring but he love WWE and really had no other choice since he was married to the bosses daughter and he wanted to.

Ok, I said have fun in the meeting, I said in an sarcastically with a smile. He cleared his voice, talk to you on my lunch break. I could tell that he was smiling, Ok, bye I said and hung up the phone and put it in my pocket and turned to my side leaning against the rail and back to you, I said raising my eyebrow once again, he stood up facing me, ok yes I have been talking to hunter but before you go on your angry rant; I'll have you know you're going to feel silly that you got mad with me, Shawn said smiling, I tried not to smile, I pouted, Shawn giggled smiling, he crossed his arms; are you done trying to act mad? He said as he turned and walked into the house I followed him into his room, he sat on the end of his bed. I closed the door and crawled on his bed and lay on my stomach.

We've taken you into a lot of consideration with this he started and sighed looking at me, I felt confused he could tell, then why haven't you been including me in this then? I asked feeling left out and confused. Well T... it's more of an adult conversation and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be interested or understand a lot of it, we thought it would be better if we talked then sat you down all three of us or just me and hunter or just me. Ok, I said still confused and hesitantly, so are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to wait till Hunter calls me back? Well, I could tell you now but I think it would be better if he explained it to you cause I might forget something or explain it wrong. Aww, who doesn't like when Shawn says that, sounds like he underestimates himself but on the other hand I get where he's coming from, I thought to myself.

My phone vibrated again, I took it out of my pocket and read the text message from Stephanie, I read under my breath loud enough for Shawn to hear, I looked up at Shawn, he shrugged his shoulders; ok, I said and read Stephs text out loud: Call me later, we need to talk. I looked at Shawn and shrugged my shoulders. Ok then, he said. I got off his bed and made my way to the kitchen, my phone vibrated again and I slide up my lock screen and said hey hunter, hoping in my mind would be the last time. I walked out to the backyard and before hunter could say hey, I said ok listen, go into a room where nobody's going to bother you so you can talk to me about what you were going to I said irritated and done with what felt like this cat mouse chasing game. Chill, hunter said I could hear a door close in the background. Ok, what I was going to tell you earlier before I was interrupted was I figured out how we're going to make you wrestling work with you going to school this year; since you're doing the working program, I called them and asked if you shadowing me or steph on our job for the WWE would work and they said she can't just wrestle and I explained to them that she would work/shadow for the cooperate side and that I'm the coo and they said that would work.

Ok, awesome I said excitedly, ok Hunter kind of giggling from me getting excited, now hold on this is going to be all that fun that you think it's going to be. I felt my excitement fade away, you have to sit in meetings and you may possibly have to present and represent for the teen program for all the girls in it. I sighed and groaned, Hunter tried not to giggle, I know T, I'm sorry but you know you have to do this stuff eventually. I know I said but you know how I hate it and I'm not good at speaking in front of people, except when I'm on raw. Yes, and that's where I can help you this time. Wait.. this time I said confused but scared to know what he was going to say next.

And this is what I was hesitant to tell you earlier, because I know you're not going to take it well. I felt the scared and sadness in me. The only thing Shawn, Vince, Steph and I could make this work is if for the school year you moved up here to my place he said scared as if I were to go off on him, but all I could manage to do was drop my jaw


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tyani wake up. Shawn says in a quiet voice and lightly shakes me. Ughh, I groan turning to my side not wanting to get up. Come on get up Shawn says, ugh I reply again not giving him any satisfaction I was going to get up any time soon. Come on Tyani, Shawn said a bit louder. I could feel him standing there staring at me which did but didn't bother me all that much he was gonna have to uncover me and drag me out of that bed. Tyani I don't wanna have to call Hunter and have him get you up by yelling to you over the phone, so please sweetheart make it easy on me get up and lets get ready so you don't miss your flight cause Hunter's expecting you and I don't want to listen to an angry Hunter and I don't want you to have to put with or hear him be angry, make it easy on me please.. Shawn begged.

Ugh I groaned in annoyance and hit the bed with my right arm, I turned over slightly and opened my eyes at Shawn who looked like he was waiting and wasn't gonna leave til I got up. Fine! I said, I got and sat at the edge of the bed rubbed my face trying to wake up. I looked up at Shawn once more giving him the ok you got what you wanted look. He was still in the same position but had backed up one step to give me space. I looked over at my phone, rubbed my face once more and grabbed it and hit the end button to see what time it was it read 4:00am. I looked up at Shawn who clearly wasn't going anywhere until I actually got up off my butt and walked to get my stuff; I needed you got to be kidding me I said in a are you serious tone. Yes, I'm serious he said your flights for 5:30 it takes us an hour to get there so hurry up and get dressed and by the way Shawn said as he starte walking to the door he turned around at the door frame it's a 2-3 hour difference; here and there: 4 here and it's like 6 there so that's why you're up this early now hurry up. I went to the closet and grabbed my thank you Shawn shirt that came from HBK appreciation night two years ago.

I looked over at Shawn still standing in the door way. I knew he wasn't gonna leave til I picked my clothes out so I grabbed my black Champion sweatpants. I heard Shawn cross his arms. I walked over to the bed and through my clothes down. I looked over at Shawn he grabbed the door handle looked up at me and said get dressed and closed the door. Thinking to myself he knew me all to well what I wasa like getting up in the morning was hard because I am not a morning person at all. I get dressed and opened the door quietly and walked down the hall about half way and realized I forgot my suitcase so I go back in the room and grabbed my suitcase and my backpack and my phone and go down the hall and turn and put my stuff by the door. I walked over to the table and sat down, I looked over at Shawn who was making breakfast, I laid my arms on the table and crossed them and buried my face in my arms trying to fall back asleep. A few minutes later Shawn set a plate in front of me I looked up, scramble eggs I said with excitement my eyes got wide with a huge smile on my face. Shawn looked at me and laughed. We ate breakfast and put my stuff in the back seat of his truck, we got in the truck and I leaned my head and went to sleep.

I woke up I looked over at Shawn who returned the glance, he smiled morning.. again. I closed my eyes and smiled, Ha I said and opened my eyes and smiled; how long have I been out? Oh.. ugh, I'd say about 10-15 minutes. I nodded my head up and down being satisfied with how long my nap was. He turned into the airport, I felt sadness all of a sudden I didn't want to leave Shawn, I liked hanging out with him. He pulled up to the front and we got out, I opened the back door and went to go and grab my stuff, I get it Shawn said. Ok I said back; backing up. He put my suitcase in front of me and handed my backpack and I put it on. He shut the door and then we just stared at each other for a few seconds, he knew this was hard for me even though I was excited to see Hunter. He opened his arms and I went over and hugged him.

I looked up at him, he smiled and I smiled back, I'll be ok I promise just walk in there and just don't say anything just walk in and sit down by where your waiting area is. But you know once I'm seen I'll be mobbed my fans. Ok let me help you Shawn grabbed my hood and put it up and said they'll still notice me I said with a smile, well the I don't know what to tell ya? I shrugged my shoulders, ok you better get going, I sighed with a frown.

We hugged again, ok I said letting go of him; I grabbed my suitcase and wave to him bye bye he said smiling. I opened the door and went in and started at the huge airport and the thousands of people walking everywhere. I looked back, Shawn was walking to get in his truck, I watched him leave and started walking to get my ticket. TYANI! I stopped dead in my tracks, I had been spotted and it didn't even take two minutes; A girl that looked about my age came running up to me, Hi Tyani, can I have your autograph? She said really excited, not being in the mood exactly but I said yes just to be nice. She gave me a pic of me and I thought to myself not a bad pic of me.

I signed it and smiled and said thank you. Can I take a picture with you? She said kind of nervous, sure I said as I smiled and took the picture with her. She said thank you and left. I turned around and saw people starting to crowd around they stuck out the stuff they wanted me to sign I smiled, ok who's got a pen or pencil or whatever? A man handed me a sharpie. Ok, I'm going to go in a line as pointed to the man that gave me the sharpie to the last girl at the end. I signed all their autographs and took pictures and thanked them; Thank you guys I said smiling and I waved bye to them and got in the line to get my ticket.. Eventually I got there and she gave me my ticket. Hey I know you, your Tyani "HBK JR." I laughed and smiled, so are you still trying to be like HBK? She smiled; Oh yeah kind of but I stopped most of that when JBI told me to just be myself after I injured myself in a match trying to do Shawn's signature elbow drop in 2009. Ouch, really sore; I walked over to where


End file.
